futurefandomcom-20200229-history
RyansWorld: Second Cold War
Special Note: Please note that this scenario is meant to be read as entertainment, not as an accurate prediction of the future. Also note that the viewpoints and opinions that may come across in this scenario are not necessarily the viewpoints and opinions of the author. The Second Cold War was a Cold War-style conflict between the Eurasian Union and the United States of Europe; which lasted from from late 2015 to January 1, 2100. 22nd century historians frequently compared it to the First Cold War, which ended when the USSR was declared officially dissolved on 25 December 1991. After the Eurasian Union was forced to join the United States of Earth after a major diplomatic fiasco, the Second Cold War came to a screeching halt. While most nations of the Eurasian Union held tense diplomatic relationships with the United States of Europe, some of them retained normalized statues with Canadamerica; for example, allowing airlines in their country to use aircraft from Boeing, Bombardier and other Canadamerican aircraft companies instead of aircraft manufactured by companies such as Sukhoi, Mikoyan, Tupolev, Irkut, Shenyang, COMAC and Chengdu manufactured in the Eurasian Union and it's allies. Summary Most of the Second Cold War consisted of cyber-warfare between the two European superpowers. A lot of cheap goods were produced in the Eurasian Union while the United States of Europe had workers that were better skilled in their crafts. Canadamerica would retain the isolationists' stance in the Second Cold War while Finland would have their politics slightly biased with the Eurasian Union (Finlandization). While most of the nations that made up the United States of Europe managed to wane themselves off fossil fuels during the 2030s and 2040s, most nations in the Eurasian Union kept using fossil fuels for energy and vehicle fuel right up to the early 2050s. Professional sports leagues are permitted to operate in the Eurasian Union; providing that 95% of the players involved were born in the Eurasian Union. Formula One is given the green light to operate in the Eurasian Union but not NASCAR, citing examples of the sport being catered to "fat, lazy and sick North Americans." In the later years of his administration, Putin would blame fast food, American automobiles and television for making North Americans "sick and morbidly obese." Jokes were made in the cricket-playing nations of the United States of Europe (and in the Indo-Pakistani Empire) that North Americans were simply "too fat and lazy to play the same game for five consecutive days." Television was criminalized in the year 2040 by an act of the United Nations; which increased the influence of the Eurasian Union somewhat and reduced the influence of the advertisers of both Canadamerica and the United States of Europe. Movie theatres essentially making a comeback, with Miley Cyrus music videos, re-broadcastings of the 2034 movie Bao-Bao and the Olympic Games becoming the most watched "movie theatre events" of the post-television era. McDonald's franchises operating in the Eurasian Union had a tough time earning a profit because of all the anti-globalization riots being staged by Putin's officials. Casualties were reduced to the barest minimum possible during the riots but local residents started to turn their backs to American food because of these "scripted rebellions." Similar hassles were reported by managers of restaurants such as Pizza Hut Bistro, Kentucky Fried Chicken and Taco Bell. Category:RyansWorld Category:Cold Wars Category:Europe Category:Finland Category:Russia Category:Warfare